1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle storage structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to storage structure that includes a sliding lid that is reinforced with ribs having rigid inserts for added strength.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are continually being redesigned and improved for safety and functionality. One area of continuing redesign concerns the storage areas within the vehicle. Storage compartment covers or doors that are based on a single pivot opening type design can sometimes interfere with seat armrests if the covers or doors need to open through the space used by the seat armrests. This causes the size of the storage compartment to be reduced so that the single pivot opening type cover or door to be able to be opened in between the seat armrests.
In recent years, storage structures with sliding lids have been employed, where the sliding lid is moveable between a pair of parallel tracks and can retract within the interior of the storage structure thereby maximizing storage size. However, there are several drawbacks to the use of such sliding lids on storage compartments. For example, such lids typically lack sufficient strength to withstand the weight of a heavy object, should the heavy object be leaned heavily against or set on the lid. Additionally, such lids can slide open if only partially closed.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved storage compartment and sliding lid that overcomes the above drawbacks. This invention addresses these needs in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.